Blackout
by Williejumps2013
Summary: When DG realizes she loves her husband, she couldn't be happier. But one second and one decision can change the course of two lives forever. This is the first three chapters. The "official" last chapter is rated T under Blackout 4.
1. Chapter 1

DG didn't get married six months ago because she wanted to. She got married because she had to. And then her husband left, and somehow he had managed to take her heart with him. He had been gone a week today and she still felt the worry that he wouldn't come back to her. She had always worried when Wyatt Cain had left, he was her best friend. But now that he had the possession over her heart and her ring on his finger, the worry was different. She now knew that if he didn't come back, her heart would be closed forever and she wouldn't open up to anyone else. Because she didn't want to. She wanted to be his for the rest of their lives. He was her shining knight who swooped in and kept her out of trouble. But soon DG was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. A voice came from the other side.

"Your highness? Your husband is returning." Her heart soared and she ran out of the room, practically knocking the messenger over. She ran all the way to the courtyard, making it just in time to see her husband's men filing out of the truck, and she didn't stop running. She got halfway to him before he saw her, and when he did, he dropped everything that he had been holding (including his trademark fedora). She took a flying leap and he caught her, and spun her around. It was the most cliché thing that had ever happened to her, and she loved every minute of it.

"I missed you." She whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too." He whispered back. She pulled her head away.

"I came to a realization while you were gone." She smiled as he put her down.

"So did I." He smirked.

"I love you." His smirk vanished and shock covered his face.

"You wouldn't have happened to reach this realization about five seconds after the gate to the courtyard closed, would you?"

"Try as soon as it closed." She was worried. "Why?"

"That was when I realized I love you too." He leaned down to kiss her and a shot rang out. DG felt him go stiff and his weight grow heavy in her arms. She looked towards the large gate and saw him, Zero, smiling as if he had accomplished some great feat. His pride was short lived when he realized that the entire troupe of special forces went charging towards him. She looked back down at Wyatt. The blood was pooling on the stoned of the courtyard. Tears started pooling.

"No. You aren't supposed to bleed." He laughed a little, but was quickly fading. She slid her hand around him and helped him sit up, putting pressure on the bullet hole. She suddenly had an idea. _This has to work_. She started calling on her magic, and the hole started to disappear from his back.

"It doesn't hurt that much. It doesn't even feel like he hit me." She gasped in pain a little. Wyatt finally started to realize what she was doing. He started to push her away in protest. "DG, what are you doing?" She winced and slowly collapsed in his arms. She hadn't realized that by taking his pain away, she had to accept it as her own, but she didn't care. Cain wrapped an arm around her and gently laid her down on her back, one hand on the bullet hole she had absorbed from him, and one under her head with his head stroking behind her ear. She heard him whispering that she was going to be okay, that she would be fine. She wished she could believe that.  
The last thing she heard before her eyes closed was Wyatt, telling her he loved her, and her barely whispering that she loved him right back.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer...  
And thanks for reading!**

* * *

Wyatt held his wife in his arms as long as he could. Then the doctors came and took her away from him. They wouldn't let him near her when they took the bullet out that had somehow managed to move from him to her, they wouldn't let him be there for any of it. So he just sat and waited, wringing his hat in his hands. Jeb was the first one down. After he got done explaining, Jeb just stared at him.

"Well finally!" Jeb sat down next to him and smiled a little.

"Finally what? Finally she got shot? Jeb, how could you say something like that?" He was shocked, and confused.

"No, dad. I'll let you worry about that for the two of us. What I meant was: finally you realized you loved her. I've gotten to be good friends with DG over these six months. I really like her, and I knew that you loved her." He smiled proudly.

"How?" Wyatt felt completely clueless. How could my son realize I love my wife before I did?

"Body language and eye contact. Also, DG came to me while you were away and asked if it was okay if she loved you." Wyatt could feel his ears turn red. Before they could finish their conversation the rest of the family was upon them. Asking questions, trying to force themselves into the room to see her. None of the doctors guards would allow that. Not even for the queen. Finally one doctor came out.

"One may stay at her side the entire time, but no more than two." He turned and went back into the room.

"I will stay by her side." The queen started to turn to the room. Ahamo stopped her.

"Let Wyatt do that. He is her husband." Wyatt saw his eyes pleading with her.

"I am her mother." Wyatt had never seen the queen snap at Ahamo. But he supposed that DG almost dying would put all of them on edge.

"But you must admit, that Wyatt has spent the most memorable time with her. She may have spent eight annuals her before I took her to the other side, but it has been years since the eclipse, and she still can't remember. Let Wyatt go in." Her majesty sighed. She had stepped down a month after he had married DG. She was the reason why he had married her all together. He would have never been in this position if it wasn't for the former queen. But Ahamo was right. And he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Very well. High Commander?" She motioned at the door. He made his way into the room and all he saw was DG, lying in the bed, unconscious. He sat down next to her and wrapped his hands around hers. She felt cold. _Maybe that's just the magic._

"DG? Can you hear me?" He squeezed her hand in his.

"Cain want Raw help?" He felt the seeker place a hand on his shoulder.

"Raw..." he trailed off, unable to express himself. Raw put one hand over DG's heart and one on the mirror above her bed. Slowly, an image of DG and Wyatt started to appear. She's dreaming of us. He grasped her hand tighter. They were flashing from when they met, to their "adventure" (as DG liked to call it.) Wyatt just referred to it as the most trying job of his life. Then the mirror filled with an image of their welcome this morning. How he almost had touched her lips, and his heart sank a little. Raw pulled away.

"Tin man worried." He didn't need to feel to know that.

"Yeah, furry. I'm worried, alright."

"DG healing herself. DG better soon. Raw also sense..." he didn't finish the sentence.

"What, Raw? What do you sense?"

"DG love Cain very much. That why she save him. DG didn't want to see him hurt." Raw left the room. Soon the entire party, from Jeb, to the Queen, to Glitch all came in. They tried to get him to leave, to take a shower and sleep. He didn't budge. He just sat there, holding her hand. The next morning, he woke up sitting in the chair next to DG. No improvement. Jeb convinced him to take a shower and get some clean clothes on, and he would sit with DG until he came back. He tried to fight it, but he knew his son was right. He rushed through the motions and hurried back to the hospital wing. Jeb was sitting there, elbows resting on the edge of the bed, staring at DG.

"I want her to get better, Dad." His son sounded like he was going to cry. "I told you she talked to me while you were gone. She told me everything she thought. She asked me for advice. She asked for my opinions. She trusted me. She didn't make me feel," he looked up at him, "out of place." Jeb got out of the seat and motioned to his seat. Wyatt took it and Jeb put a hand on his shoulder. "I can tell why you love her, Dad."

A week had passed, and still no improvement. Everyone came down in groups, and left in there own time. Wyatt just stayed there. They hadn't caught Zero yet, and the only thing that kept Cain from finding that worm himself was lying, motionless, in front of him. Everyone was standing somewhere in the room and he moved to sit on the edge of her bed. He still had her hand, and placed it in his lap. He had to try something, so he began to whisper to her.

"Princess," no that's not right, "kiddo," not that either, "DG. Please. I need you to move, or squeeze my hand, or something. I need to know you're okay." He dipped his head and waited for something to happen.

_She has to wake up sooner or later.  
But what if she doesn't?  
Don't think of that. Think of something else.  
I almost kissed her.  
Almost.  
What would that have felt like?_

Soon he heard something, a little grunt coming from the bed and a rustle of sheets. He looked at DG, and she had rolled onto her sides. Her knees began curling up and stopped when he could feel them on his back. "DG? DG can you hear me?"

"Wy-Wyatt?" Her voice rasped and her eyes fluttered open.


	3. Chapter 3

DG pushed herself up on her elbow, then used her covered hand to pull herself up into a hug. He saw tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

"I missed you. She whispered something into his ear.

"Same." He whispered back. Then his voice grew. "Now please tell me what in the name of Ozma you were thinking!"

"I couldn't just let you die!" She matched his volume level. A guard walked in.

"Sorry to inturrept. Glad to see you better, your excellence." She nodded at him.

"You got him?" Wyatt dared to hope.

"Yes, sir." Wyatt thought he heard everyone in the room sigh. DG swung her legs over the other side of the bed and hugged the guard. Wyatt had to hold in his laugh at the fear in the guards eyes.

"Thank you." She said to him. He nodded his thanks and left. "Now I am going back to my room." She started to leave.

"NO!" Several voices cried out in unison. The Queen, Ahamo, Glitch, basically everyone except for he and his son ran to the door.

"Cain, Jeb, tell her she can't. She listens to you two!" The Queen turned and looked his son, then at him.

"You are all braver than I am to try and stop her." He laughed a little at his son. _He's right though._ She turned around and flashed him a little smile. He smiled back.

Wyatt walked up next to her. "How about this, your majesty, I carry her all the way back." Several cries of protest were released at once.

"Just let them go!" Jeb finally screamed over the top of all of them, throwing his arms up in the air, forcing himself through the group and holding the door open for them. DG started to walk through the path that he had made and thanked him, placing a hand on his upper arm. Wyatt rushed after her and when he caught up, he felt her hand brushing against his. He took it in his and saw her smile out of the corner of his eye.

They had reached the hallway outside their rooms and DG started to sway a little. Wyatt wrapped his arm around her. "Easy, princess."

"Not as healed as I thought." She was out of breath. It killed Wyatt a little inside to see her weak.

"Well, I got ya." He swept one arm under her knees and held her close to his chest. He got the door to her room open and Closed it with his foot. He made his way across the room and sat her on the sofa, taking a place next to her as close as he felt was appropriate. She swung her legs up and over his lap, and dug her heels into his thigh, pulling him closer. He obliged and scooted so he was right next to her. "DG, please don't do that again."

"Why? I can't see you hurt like that." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's my job to protect you. I'm your bodyguard."

"Well, I need another bodyguard then, because I want you to be my husband first. I won't let you take a bullet for me."

He kissed her on the top of the head and felt her relax. "I would take more than a bullet for you DG."

"Do you know why I wanted to come up to our room?" She pulled her head up. He didn't recognize the look that she was giving him.

"I can only assume you wanted to be in your own bed." He wanted to lean forward. He wanted to kiss her.

"Well, thats part of it." She leaned closer to him. "I also wanted us to be alone." Their foreheads were touching.

"Why?" He tried to pull away to see her face, to gain control. He heard a whisper of a laugh. DG's forehead was replaced with her lips on his. It was a quick kiss, and nothing like he wanted. So he took what he wanted. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. And she responded.

Her hands traced up his chest and wrapped around his neck and pulled him even closer than they had ever been. He picked her up without breaking the kiss and walked into the next room, closing the door with his foot.

* * *

So this is the end of the K+ version...  
I'll have another chapter of a T rating. It will be under Blackout 4 as a separate story.


End file.
